Help:Administratie
De administratie van de MDP kan soms moeilijk zijn. Deze pagina is bedoeld om Marvel Database:Medewerkers een idee te geven of enkele taken om het project goed te laten verlopen. Zoals gebruikelijk zijn er ook hier geen verplichtingen, het zijn slechts richtlijnen om je te helpen. De vertaling van deze tekst is, met opzet, nog niet vertaald omdat deze (nog) niet van toepassing zijn op de Nederlandstalige site. Maar ze staan wel vol met handige tips die wij ook kunnen gebruiken. Dus lees deze aub wel even door. ---- __TOC__ Database Administration Tasks Main Page Updates The main page itself, is rarely ever touched. Usually only for minor formatting adjustments. The content displayed on the front page is actually contained in hoofdpagina are: * Template:Fast Facts * Template:Featured Article * Template:Featured Image * Template:In The News * Template:Todo List Change Patrol The number of editors on our project has reached a point where one person alone cannot patrol all the changes efficiently for content and vandalism. Administrators have the ability to mark as 'patrolled'. When signed in as an administrator, on the recent changes page, you will see red exclamation marks (!) to the left of new edits. This indicates the particular edit has not been patrolled. If you click 'diff', near the top of the edit you will notice the option to mark an edit as patrolled. Doing so indicated that you have reviewed the changes made and agree they conform with the good practices and policies of the database project. As other administrators review the recent changes, they can see edits that do not have the red exclamation mark and do not need to review them, thus preventing duplicate work. Changes that do not conform to beleid, should be rolled-back, or edited again to meet our standards, as necessary. Clean-Up Article Administration With growing numbers of registered members each day, our daily edits also increase. Because of several uncontrollable factors, from time to time poorly written or malicious edits can make their way to the database. It is one role of the and the medewerkers at-large to keep a watchful eye for such edits. If an edit is found that doesn't meet our standards, it should be reverted (aka rollback) or edited to bring it 'up-to-snuff'. Should the circumstance reveal a malicious editor, remedial action must be taken with that user. Article Plagiarism It happens. New users, or users unfamiliar with international copyright laws, will inevitably copy someone else's work in part, or in whole and add it to our database. This should not be in the least surprising. Our response upon finding such a case is to deal with the offender (See below), then turn our attention to the offending content. If we can receive express permission from the original author, the content can of course stay as is. Usually, this will not be the case and the offending content must be removed, or preferably used as reference and reworked to become our own content. Naturally, citing the original author/article as sources. Vanity Articles This type of article is rare, but there have already been cases found. A vanity article is one in which the content is not valid to the , but rather is made up by the user. For instance: A non-canon character the user made up for a game or a character based on themselves. This is usually not viewed as malicious, but rather as ignorance of our beleid. In this instance, the user should be reminded of our policies with links as appropriate on their usertalk page. As well, a second offense should warrant a waarschuwing and a third offense will bring a 1 week ban. Member Administration New Members New members are a very special circumstance. We should be careful to show them leniency so not to discourage their return, but still ensure they are not breaking our rules. When a new member registers on the database, our first step is to welcome them. On their 'user page', we add the tag and save it with the subject "Welcome!". This is a standardized greeting to ensure no new member receives more / less attention than another. Please do not stray from this format. Edits can begin quickly from new members, often before they have had a change to look at our , in particular and . Please remind new members that don't follow these guidelines with a gentle reminder on their 'talk page', adding links to applicable Beleid as necessary. Malicious Members An unfortunate symptom of having a freely-editable database on our unfortunately corrupt Internet is the intermittant arrival of 'bad guys'. They often find the 'honour system' too tempting to resist and begin a barrage of edits in very poor taste. Fortunately for us, our software is well equipped to handle such eventualities. The 'rollback' feature is generously applied to all of their posts and their account is to be suspended for an appopriate amount of time. Warnings are often a softer way of encouraging members to adhere to our policies. If the nature of the offence is not clearly malicious, a note to their usertalk page and adding them to the appropriate Warnings page is often sufficient. As a general guide, users who add some non-sensical characters to a page (eg. akefjaksdf) should not be suspended, merely pointed to the :Sandbox to practice, reminded of our policies and cleaned-up after. On the other hand, users who post clearly obscene, lude, or offensive content to one or more pages are to be banned for an absolute minumum of 1 week (input as 168 Hours), to our most harsh of punishments: 1 year. (input as 8760 Hours). The latter is usually reserved for repeat offenders. (The 'Infinite' block is only reserved for 'automated spam-bots'. These are not actual people, but rather a program running on a computer designed to add paid-advertisments to unsuspecting websites) Our community has worked very hard, without any pay, to build this resource and does not take it lightly, having their work defaced or destroyed. Please directly contact our Editor-in-Chief, Jamie, if there are any concerns with this policy. User Plagiarism Plagiarism by our users is strictly prohibited. If the user is found to be plagiarizing any content, they are to be immediately warned and a clear notation should be added to their usertalk page, pointing to our plagiarism policy. (Please see the above note for further information on plagiarism) Miscellaneous Administration ---- Categorie:Help Categorie:Beleid